Exercising core muscles is a common way to stay physically fit. Specific exercises that target core muscles, including sit-ups, crunches, and planks can be useful for strengthening abdominal muscles but can also lead to injuries. Further, performing such exercises on hard surfaces can prove to be uncomfortable. Existing workout devices or machines are typically more comfortable but only move in one direction. This limits what exercises a user can perform. Further, repeatedly performing the same exercises can lead to decreased results when compared to varying exercise routines.
Accordingly, there is a present need for an exercise machine capable of comfortably and safely supporting a user through the performance of various abdominal exercises. The present invention is a pivoting abdominal exercise machine that supports users during core-strengthening exercises. The present invention uses a hinged frame that bends with the user to provide stability throughout the user's full range of motion. The present invention supports the user through a stable base stand about which the user is able to pivot. Further, the present invention resists the movements of the user in order to enhance the strengthening of core muscles.